The present invention relates to an apparatus in large, open goods carriers, so-called container-flats, which display a loading plane and at least one wall, for example an end wall, which is fixedly retained in the loading plane for pivotal switching from a rest position in which the wall is located in or parallel to the loading plane, and a working position in which the wall makes substantially a right angle with the loading plane.
Load carriers of the container-flat type are used primarily for transport by means of vessels or on lorries, and must possess a very high level of stability in order to withstand the associated heavy and often careless handling they are subjected to. These load carriers are also of considerable size and, therefore, heavy, the end wall or wall alone weighing from 400 to 500 kg. Raising and lowering of the end walls entails, therefore, great problems. According to French Patent Specification No. 2,348,857 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,332, it is known to facilitate the swining-up of the end wall by means of per se conventional helical springs. However, these are ill-suited to the task since they are space-consuming and must be completely built-in in order that the risk of damage be eliminated. Furthermore, they can very easily be put out of action as a result of the collection of dirt and rubbish.
Furthermore, it is desirable to be able to lock the end walls in the operative or working position and, according to French Patent Specification No. 2,315,442 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,568,608 and 3,735,713, it is known to lock the end walls by means of pins which are inserted into mutually corresponding holes. However, such constructions entail inconvenience, since great accuracy is required in their manufacture and also in the alignment of the holes with each other before the pins can be inserted in them.
The problem which forms the basis of the present invention is that of obviating the inconveniences inherent in the prior art constructions and, thereby, to realise an apparatus whose end walls or walls are easier to manipulate between the rest position and the working position and which are easier to lock in the working position. Furthermore, it is desirable to realise as stable and reliable a hinge construction as possible for the pivotal end wall units or walls.